What Fiske Did
by asphodelfields
Summary: Sequel to "The Cahill reunion went terribly wrong." Fiske meets the Vesper. Ian still loves Amy. And the Vesper still wants revenge. My second fanfic!


**Wow, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I mean, I know I get good grades in English, but you people ROCK! I don't want you to end up like maniacs, craving for more (I hate it when writers leave me like that!) so here's the second piece of pie! Hope you enjoy and thanks again for all the reviews!**

**I summon Hades, Greek god of the Underworld, to do the disclaimer:**

**Hades: asphodelfields, why must you bother me at this time?**

**Me: Please do the disclaimer, Lord.**

**Hades: But I'm a fricking GREEK GOD! **

**Me: But aren't the asphodel fields a part of the Underworld?**

**Hades: *sigh* point taken-asphodelfields does not own the 39 clues, its characters, or me…YA HERE THAT, PERCY JACKSON? NO ONE OWNS ME!**

**Me: Thanks…*screaming* EEK, I LOVE PERCY JACKSON!**

**Hades: Oh my gods!**

**Alright! HERE WE GO! This takes place as a sequel to "The Cahill Reunion went terribly wrong."**

"Fiske," said the Vesper. "Has it come to this?"

The real Fiske hesitated before putting his finger on the trigger of the dart gun. He was a Madrigal; Madrigals were about peace.

_But they're not about having sex, _Fiske reminded himself.

"I will pull the trigger," Fiske warned the Vesper. "You have fifteen seconds to get out of here, out of this house. Twenty seconds to disable the time bombs you hid, and five seconds to fall to your knees and beg for sweet, sweet mercy. One…two…"

"As you wish," the Vesper said hurriedly, falling to his knees. "Uh…please, forgive me….I'm, you know, I'm sorry…and please refrain from pulling the trigger…"

"It really doesn't matter what we're going to do or not," Alistair spoke up from behind Fiske. "It all depends on what _you _are going to do next. Be shot by a Cahill, or run to save your life. That is, after you disable the time bombs."

The Vesper sprang to his feet and quickly began to cut the wires in the panel of his remote. He finished in the twenty seconds that Fiske had provided for him, and raced down the stairs.

"I don't believe he'll come back," Alistair smiled.

"Alright, children," Fiske spoke loudly. "You can come out of your rooms now. But…I recommend you put your clothes on first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Cahills were hyperventilating, and blushing as they looked at one another.

"You can all go downstairs now," Fiske told them softly, and dodged the stampede of kids rushing down the staircase.

Amy was the last one to arrive downstairs, and was not expecting anyone to pull her into the closet in the staircase.

"Ian?" Amy squeaked.

"Hello, love," the Brit purred. "The doors closed and locked-you can't get out."

"What do you want?" Amy demanded, praising herself for not stuttering around Ian.

"I do believe we didn't finish something we started earlier," he said, and he pulled Amy into a kiss.

Amy's eyes widened as Ian slowly traced and played with her small pair of cleavage.

Ian took Amy hand and placed it on his crotch, and he held it there. Amy squirmed, but he held her tight.

The English teen pulled Amy's shirt and bra off, and began to suck her nipples. Amy gasped inwardly and placed a tighter grip on Ian's crotch.

Ian pulled back suddenly. "I think I hear Fiske calling," he whispered. "Don't worry; we'll finish soon into the future."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Vesper was glad he had remembered to hack into the Cahill mansion's security cameras. At least he would be entertained by everything he saw from the tiny screen of his iPhone.

_Someday, _the Vesper vowed. _Vengeance will be mine._

**The end.**

**Sorry it's so short and sorry I kind-of left you guys hanging. Don't worry; I think I might start an entirely new series about the Vesper's revenge. **

**Oh, and I apologize for only doing Amian this time. I got a request in a review (not mentioning any names) to do more AmyxIan, but if you want more pairings, or want me to change something, just tell me in your reviews. **

**Peace out. **


End file.
